


I ragazzi stanno bene

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Avere un figlio è complicato; due, cui non puoi dire di essere fratelli, può diventare ingestibile. Cercare di dare la giusta attenzione a entrambi senza insospettirli, evitando anche di far loro capire che hai una relazione con quello che loro credono il tuo migliore amico e portare avanti senza passi falsi la suddetta relazione, risulta anche più complicato. Soprattutto se la tua è una relazione proibita e i figli che avete avuto frutto di uno scherzo dell'Innocence.Ancora di più, quando il tuo compagno insiste per dir loro la verità, nonostante il rischio cui esporrebbe tutti e quattro. In aggiunta, uno dei due ragazzi è troppo sveglio per il suo bene e l'altro, invece, troppo desideroso di attenzione, una miscela che rischia di far precipitare gli eventi.





	I ragazzi stanno bene

**Author's Note:**

> La storia si legge da sola, ma si ha una visione più completa degli eventi iniziando a leggere da questa:[What lies under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233946).

**I ragazzi stanno bene**

 

Era così contento di rivedere il padre dopo tutto quel tempo, impaziente di riabbracciarlo, ammesso che glie l’avesse permesso, e di mostrargli i progressi che aveva fatto. Quanto fosse cresciuto, quanto ora somigliasse a lui. Era un'ansia che lo rendeva ancora più silenzioso, perso fra quei pensieri carichi di aspettativa, tuttavia la sua fronte era corrucciata e la linea delle labbra piegata in un'espressione cupa che lasciava trasparire anche una certa dose di preoccupazione.

Voleva così tanto che il padre fosse fiero di lui, ma finora era stato solo capace di deluderlo, in particolare con la sua scarsa capacità di controllare le emozioni. Ci provava con tutto sé stesso, davvero, però succedeva sempre qualcosa che gli portava sul volto un sorriso oppure si lasciava sfuggire una lacrima, e poco importava se fosse di rabbia o di dolore. Nel primo caso, il padre assumeva un'aria eloquente che la diceva lunga su come pensasse che lui non prendesse sul serio il proprio addestramento di Esorcista. Nel secondo, lo sentiva emettere il suo solito suono seccato e poi lo vedeva scuotere appena la testa, le labbra una linea sottile dagli angoli curvati verso il basso. Yuu junior sapeva bene che il padre, del quale portava il nome, era deluso dalle sue lacrime, che considerava una manifestazione di debolezza e che lui non riusciva a controllare.

Quindi, sì, non vedeva l'ora di incontrarlo e allo stesso tempo era terrorizzato che il famoso e temuto Kanda fosse deluso di lui ancora una volta. Che non volesse essere abbracciato, né sentirgli in bocca frasi sdolcinate come 'mi sei mancato' o 'ti voglio bene'.

Lavi junior, al suo fianco, rideva e scherzava come al solito. Lui non condivideva lo stesso problema, il padre era così espansivo e allegro, incline allo scherzo e sempre sorridente, che non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a prenderlo in braccio e sbaciucchiarlo come un bambino piccolo.

Sotto sotto, Yuu junior provava una certa invidia nei confronti dell'amico... Lo fissò entrare nella luce del portale con le braccia incrociate dietro la nuca e lo stesso sorriso sbarazzino del padre stampato sul viso, e non poté trattenere un sospiro afflitto. Cosa lo aspettava al di là, nella stanza corrispondente del Quartier Generale Europeo dell'Ordine Oscuro?

Scuro in volto, si incamminò dietro il giovane, incrociando mentalmente le dita ed esprimendo lo stesso desiderio impossibile che si ostinava a ripresentare ogni volta che tornava a 'casa'.

L'attimo successivo erano fuori dal portale e Yuu junior fece appena in tempo a mettere a fuoco la stanza e il padre in piedi di fronte a lui che Lavi junior si era già precipitato verso il proprio.

Lui invece si sentiva paralizzato; incontrò lo sguardo del padre, severo come al solito, e mormorò il saluto tipico giapponese, sapendo che gli avrebbe fatto piacere. Quando, dopo avergli risposto, il padre gli tese le braccia, chiamandolo a sé, Yuu junior era incredulo: aveva ricevuto un sorriso tutto per lui e poteva addirittura abbracciarlo!

Quando il padre lo strinse forte a sé, ripetendogli quel 'bentornato' che tanto agognava, Yuu junior perse un po' il controllo della situazione, per quanto era intensa l'emozione che provava. Senza rendersene conto, si lasciò sfuggire quel 'Papà mi sei mancato' che gli ballava nella mente da prima di arrivare. Intorno a loro sentiva Lavi Junior che gli parlava, il padre di lui che parlava a sua volta, ma la sua attenzione era concentrata su una voce soltanto: quella che, a sorpresa, gli aveva appena detto 'ti voglio bene'.

Le lacrime che gli scendevano dagli occhi contro la sua volontà riportarono Yuu junior bruscamente al presente. Non sapeva come scusarsi per quell'imperdonabile sfoggio di debolezza, leggeva sul viso del padre il disappunto, l'aveva deluso di nuovo, come temeva. Si affrettò a scusarsi, cercò di scacciare quelle lacrime con le dita, ma più si agitava e più gli rigavano le guance.

Grazie al cielo lo zio Lavi accorse in suo aiuto reclamando attenzione. Lui sapeva sempre come fugare le sue paure, era un mago a sdrammatizzare le situazioni difficili. Forse per il suo modo di fare, i sorrisi, le battute scherzose; Lavi junior aveva lo stesso dono.

Si sentì sollevare e improvvisamente anche il suo cuore divenne più leggero. Gli tornò il sorriso sulle labbra e Yuu junior si concesse di ridere di gusto, mentre Lavi lo faceva 'volare' come quando era solo un bambino. Non si era mai chiesto il perché quello zio che non era un vero zio gli volesse tanto bene, dava per scontato che fosse una cosa assolutamente normale per il migliore amico del padre e, dopo tutto, lui era contento così. Lo zio Lavi compensava i baci che non riceveva dal padre; per qualcuno poteva sembrare bizzarro, è vero, però a lui piaceva.

Gli stava arruffando i capelli, quando con la coda dell'occhio intravide suo padre che dava un bacio sulla fronte a Lavi junior e si bloccò di colpo. Non credeva di provare un senso di gelo e insieme di rabbia tanto intensi. Serrò i pugni lungo i fianchi, le labbra premute insieme tanto forte da essere ridotte a una linea sottilissima.

Prima che potesse dire cose di cui si sarebbe di certo pentito amaramente, lo zio Lavi intervenne, salvandolo ancora una volta. Si voltò a guardare il padre, in attesa, temendo si fosse accorto di quello che gli si agitava dentro.

– Coraggio, avete sentito cosa ha detto – ribadì Kanda rivolto a entrambi, l'espressione severa di nuovo sul volto – tra un'ora esatta vi aspettiamo alla caffetteria.

Sembrava non aver notato la sua reazione; Yuu junior soffocò il sospiro che minacciava di sfuggirgli di bocca e annuì, ma poi all'ultimo si voltò per chiedere di sua madre, che non era venuta.

Sperava ci fosse anche lei, voleva che trascorressero del tempo tutti e tre insieme, ma suo padre non sembrava essere interessato. Non era mai affettuoso con la mamma e si chiedeva cosa li avesse allontanati. Si chiedeva se ci fosse una qualche speranza di farli tornare insieme...

Avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di parlarle via golem, almeno così il padre sarebbe stato presente.

– A dopo, papà. – disse, seguendo Lavi junior, che lo tirava per una manica verso la porta.

Sembrava davvero felice, fischiettava, persino, camminando impettito con le mani incrociate dietro la nuca, la piccola valigia con cui viaggiavano appesa a tracolla che gli ballonzolava sul fianco.

– È stato fantastico – commentò a un certo punto – tuo padre mi ha persino abbracciato, ancora non ci credo! E mi ha dato un bacio, hai visto? Proprio qui! – aggiunse con grande enfasi, scansando un ciuffo cremisi dalla fronte e indicandosi proprio sotto di esso.

Traspariva incondizionata ammirazione dal tono di voce, una gioia sincera che gli illuminava tutto il visto e anche una discreta euforia. Yuu junior aggrottò la fronte, lottando con le emozioni di poco prima che ritornavano prepotenti, accompagnate da altre ugualmente indesiderate.

– Già. – rispose in tono piatto.

Anche lui si era sentito immensamente felice, fino a pochi minuti prima. Il padre lo aveva abbracciato! Gli aveva addirittura dato un bacio! Yuu Kanda non mostrava mai i propri sentimenti, soprattutto in pubblico e a dirla tutta l'unica persona di cui aveva considerazione era lo zio Lavi e Lenalee, sua madre. Aveva ricordi molto vaghi della sua infanzia, la presenza dei genitori era sempre stata sporadica, a causa del loro essere Esorcisti. Il fatto che il padre non fosse per nulla incline ai sentimentalismi, poi, non aveva certo aiutato. Sentirsi dire 'ti voglio bene', essere abbracciato e soprattutto ricevere da lui un bacio per Yuu junior aveva significato il mondo. Si era sentito così speciale, l'unico essere vivente cui Kanda Yuu voleva bene, l'unico cui dimostrava in pubblico di volerne.

Vederlo dare quello stesso bacio anche a Lavi junior gli aveva fatto crollare il terreno sotto i piedi, aveva sgretolato in un istante tutte le sue certezze. D'improvviso, non era più speciale. Non sapeva nemmeno lui con chi era più arrabbiato, se con Lavi Junior, con il padre oppure con sé stesso.

Voleva piangere, gridare il proprio dolore a tutti, ma non osava; non poteva. Avrebbe dato ancora un'altra delusione al padre che voleva fosse fiero di lui; che agognava così tanto di eguagliare.

– Yuu? – la familiare voce lo strappò di colpo a quel pericoloso circolo di pensieri. – Yuu? Qualcosa non va? Sei più silenzioso e imbronciato del solito. – Lavi junior era confuso, si era fermato e ora lo stava fissando con aria preoccupata. I loro occhi si incontrarono per un momento e Lavi junior lesse un miscuglio di emozioni in quelli scuri dell'amico; lui distolse lo sguardo e scosse leggermente la testa. Aveva una strana espressione di rimprovero che non riusciva a classificare. Gli prese il viso fra le mani, forzandolo a guardarlo di nuovo. – Yuu? Sei arrabbiato con me? Perché?

Il giovane si liberò con decisione e riprese a camminare.

– Non sono arrabbiato – rispose – solo... Ti ha dato un bacio. Mio padre ha baciato affettuosamente anche te. Io non...

Si lasciò andare a un gesto irritato rivolto al vuoto davanti a sé. Lavi junior lo fissò con stupore, trotterellando per portarsi davanti a lui.

– Yuu? – mormorò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. – Se non ti conoscessi bene, direi che sei geloso.

– Non sono geloso! – protestò Yuu junior. Oppure sì? Di sicuro era infastidito che il padre avesse dimostrato lo stesso affetto a qualcun altro... – È solo che... quando mi ha abbracciato, quando mi ha dato quel bacio, io... mi sono sentito speciale. Poi l'ha dato anche a te e d'improvviso non ero più niente.

Lavi junior assunse un'espressione strabiliata e lo prese per le spalle, scuotendolo con convinzione.

– Tu sei speciale! – esclamò con enfasi. – Tuo padre mi dato un bacio solo per dar torto al mio che lo canzonava! Hai sentito anche tu come si punzecchiavano, no?

– Sì, però... non mi aveva mai abbracciato prima, figurarsi darmi un bacio. All'improvviso lo fa, e poi abbraccia e bacia pure te; e il modo in cui lo ha fatto... sembrava così convinto. Lui ti vuole bene, si vede, e io non capisco...

Questo era vero. Lavi junior non poteva negare di essersi posto la stessa domanda, che aveva subito accantonato perché anche lui si era sentito davvero tanto felice che lo zio gli avesse dimostrato un briciolo di affetto... Poteva capire che Yuu, invece, si fosse sentito un poco tradito.

– Yuu, io ammiro tantissimo tuo padre e lo ammetto, desideravo tanto che mi considerasse, ma ti giuro: non voglio in nessun modo rubarti il suo affetto! Croce sul cuore, ch'io possa morire! – Lavi junior lo disse in modo talmente teatrale, gesticolando solenne, che Yuu junior scoppiò a ridergli in faccia. – Yuu? Mi credi? Non sei più arrabbiato con me, vero? Guardami, Yuu! Dimmi che mi vuoi ancora bene! Yuu?

Il giovane sollevò un sopracciglio, rivolgendogli un'occhiataccia ed emettendo un suono seccato, identico a quello del padre quando lo si esasperava.

– Piantala, idiota. – ordinò secco. – Sembra davvero di vedere tuo padre che supplica il mio di non pestarlo.

– Mi hai appena dato dell'idiota – commentò Lavi junior ridendo come uno scemo – esattamente come tuo padre con il mio quando lo assilla troppo. Sono il tuo idiota preferito, quindi?

– Per mio padre sono tutti degli idioti, a parte la mamma – precisò Yuu junior. Poi il suo viso fu attraversato da una smorfia di sufficienza – però tuo padre è senza dubbio l'unico che tollera.

Lavi junior rise di nuovo, quasi fino alle lacrime, e gli gettò un braccio attorno al collo, avvicinando le loro teste finché si toccarono con le orecchie.

– Somigli a tuo padre molto più di quanto credi, Yuu. – esclamò, riprendendo a ridere subito dopo.

Yuu junior non ne era troppo convinto, non la vedeva tutta questa somiglianza; al di là di quella fisica il suo comportamento era l'opposto. Certo, magari caratterialmente potevano definire anche lui come introverso, però per il resto socializzava senza problemi e soprattutto non era freddo e scostante, né insensibile, cosa che invece dicevano tutti del padre. Però doveva ammettere che detestava essere toccato, soprattutto per motivi idioti, e lo irritavano le persone appiccicose. Piazzò una mano dritta sul viso di Lavi junior e iniziò a spingerlo via da sé e, siccome il giovane non cedeva, aggiunse anche l'altra mano per cercare di togliersi dalle spalle il braccio che lo stringeva.

– La smetti di prenderti tutta questa confidenza? – sibilò, stupendosi del tono con cui le parole gli erano sfuggite di bocca.

– Ora sembra di sentire tuo padre che si becca con il mio – ribatté Lavi junior, una smorfia divertita sul viso – la smetti o no di divincolarti? Sei il mio migliore amico, che male c'è se ti abbraccio?!

– Voi due! Finitela di litigare nel corridoio! Filate nei rispettivi alloggi a sistemarvi, prima che i vostri genitori vi cerchino; e non scordatevi di andare a fare rapporto al Supervisore Komui! – li rimbrottò uno degli scienziati, diretto appunto all'ufficio del Supervisore. L'uomo, piuttosto alto, indossava un camice bianco un po' sgualcito; si passò una mano fra la vistosa zazzera di capelli biondi spettinati e sospirò, scuotendo leggermente la testa. – Sembra proprio di vedere Lavi e Kanda. – borbottò fra sé mentre li superava, allontanandosi.

– Sentito? – commentò Lavi junior in tono canzonatorio – Anche Reever la pensa come me!

Yuu junior gli rivolse un'occhiataccia, smettendo per un momento di divincolarsi.

– Oh, ma piantala! – sbottò. – Non hai di meglio da fare che venire dietro a me per tormentarmi?

Lavi Junior scosse con veemenza la testa, le labbra premute insieme e un'espressione che intendeva essere caparbia e invece appariva semplicemente comica. Yuu junior sbuffò seccato, si liberò con uno spintone e proseguì lungo il corridoio.

– So cosa vuoi fare e devo impedirtelo – affermò Lavi junior, trotterellandogli dietro – vuoi lasciare la valigia da tuo padre.

Il giovane non dette segno di essere sorpreso da quella constatazione, né rallentò il passo.

– Allora? – ribatté secco. – Tu dividi la stanza con il vecchio Bookman.

– Perché sono il suo apprendista, è così che funziona! Tu invece ora hai la tua stanza, sei diventato indipendente!

Yuu junior si fermò di botto, l'aria tesa.

– Ti starà aspettando, dovresti raggiungerlo. – disse, il viso rivolto al muro e lo sguardo puntato a terra.

Lavi junior aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli si parò davanti, abbassandosi in modo comico per poterlo fissare negli occhi.

– Ce l'hai ancora con me per aver accettato di prendere il posto di mio padre? – chiese con aria indagatrice.

– Mio padre dice sempre cose cattive dei Bookmen.

Lavi junior scoppiò a ridere di gusto.

– Sì – concordò – e il mio si lamenta di continuo proprio di quelle 'cose cattive' perché lo feriscono. Dice che tuo padre lo tiranneggia.

– Avrai sempre meno tempo per me, adesso. Bookman... _Lui_ ti dirà che devi lasciarmi perdere, che sono solo una distrazione inutile per te. Ti dimenticherai di me.

Adesso capiva cosa fosse, in realtà, a tormentare l'amico; il padre doveva avergli fatto un quadro piuttosto accurato delle regole del clan che, per essere segrete e tutto, pareva conoscere assai bene. Lavi junior scosse la testa con fervore, afferrando il giovane per le spalle.

– No! Mai! – promise. – Yuu, guardami. Guardami, sai che sto dicendo la verità. Adesso ti scorto alla tua stanza. Poi vado a lasciare la mia valigia, salutare il vecchio, sorbirmi la sua immancabile predica e appena si volta mi defilo e ti raggiungo. Andiamo al bagno comune per darci una bella ripulita dopo il lungo viaggio e, appena finito, ci fiondiamo in caffetteria per la cena, m'kay?

Il giovane annuì lentamente, un accenno di sorriso che tornava a illuminargli il volto.

– Ti prendo in parola, bada bene. – minacciò. – Se tardi, vengo a prenderti io.

– Non accadrà! – spergiurò Lavi junior, facendosi un segno propiziatorio all'altezza del cuore e prendendo l'amico per una mano, tirandolo verso la loro destinazione.

Yuu junior protestò con enfasi e l'insultò, ma non si sottrasse, anzi si lasciò spingere dentro la stanza una volta che l'ebbero raggiunta.

– Sparisci dalla mia vista, ora. – intimò truce.

Lavi junior rise di gusto, incrociando le braccia dietro la testa e sfoggiando un sorriso abbagliante. Anche in quello era identico al padre, si sorprese a pensare Yuu junior.

– A dopo, testa dura! – gli gridò correndo via.

– Vai piano, brutto idiota! – si sentì urlare dietro di rimando.

 

 

Lavi junior non era del tutto sicuro della vera ragione per cui il vecchio Bookman avesse deciso di buttar fuori il padre dal clan e prendere lui come apprendista. Tutte le volte che lo chiedeva, riceveva solo risposte evasive.

– Tuo padre non è adatto – era la posizione ufficiale del mentore – non più.

Ogni volta che si azzardava a proseguire la conversazione ponendo la domanda fatidica: 'Perché?' Bookman si accigliava, forniva una risposta palesemente falsa, tipo 'faceva troppi errori' e lo liquidava affidandogli un qualche compito.

Solo una volta si era lasciato sfuggire qualcosa di concreto, rispondendogli: – Ha infranto le regole.

Affermazione che poteva dire tutto e niente, perché le regole sono fatte per essere infrante, si sa, e il padre di certo ne aveva combinate parecchie. Il che lo portava a pensare che il colpevole di questa ultima regola infranta, quella che l'aveva condannato, fosse lui; o meglio, sua madre.

La cosa lo rendeva estremamente curioso e anche frustrato, perché le domande su sua madre erano tabù. Bandite la prima volta che aveva chiesto, con la motivazione che 'un Bookman non deve avere legami', né un nome. Tuttavia, per qualche strana ragione, per il momento gli era consentito tenere il nome del padre; o, forse, in realtà veniva chiamato come il padre proprio perché non ce lo aveva, un nome. Sua madre era morta di parto, così gli era stato detto, e in qualche modo Bookman era venuto a saperlo. Il vecchio sapeva sempre tutto. Per cui, era assai plausibile che chi lo aveva contattato non fosse al corrente di se e come la madre avesse deciso di battezzarlo.

Be', in fin dei conti era normale che i figli primogeniti prendessero il nome del padre o della madre, se femmine, e non gli dispiaceva affatto di essere 'junior' anche per via del nome. Gli piaceva il suono che aveva 'Lavi'.

Si soffermò per un istante a contemplare l'imponente portone della biblioteca. Lo affascinavano molto gli intarsi di cui era adornato, le grandi maniglie d'ottone su ciascuna anta e l'iscrizione in rilievo sul legno scuro. Avvicinò lentamente la mano a uno degli anelli e lo tirò a sé, scivolando dentro la stanza senza fare il minimo rumore.

– Sono tornato, vecchio panda. – disse col sorriso sulle labbra.

Il destinatario del commento sollevò gli occhi cerchiati da profonde occhiaie nere dalla pagina su cui stava scrivendo e gli rivolse uno sguardo indagatore che voleva dire molte cose. Lavi junior sapeva esattamente quali fossero le domande che attraversavano la mente di Bookman in quel momento. Si chiedeva se il suo atteggiamento sfrontato fosse solo volutamente provocatorio, un esercizio atto a perfezionare la capacità di finzione, oppure qualcosa d'altro. Il tentativo di emulare il padre, di assumerne la stessa personalità per essere in tutto e per tutto uguale a lui... oppure, e nel vagliare questa opzione la fronte del mentore si aggrottò, quello era semplicemente il retaggio del padre e lui aveva proprio lo stesso carattere. Quello, probabilmente, lo considerava un male.

La verità? Lavi junior non avrebbe saputo distinguere. Probabilmente, erano vere tutte quante le ipotesi.

– Assumo che tuo padre, dopo averti accolto, sia subito andato via con Kanda. – chiese Bookman a bruciapelo, senza mostrare la minima traccia di emozione.

– Sì, è andato con lo zio. – rispose prontamente Lavi junior. Lo sguardo di Bookman si assottigliò e la sua espressione si incupì. Perché l'amicizia fra il padre e lo zio Kanda lo disturbava così tanto? – Dovevi parlargli di qualcosa?

– Non c'è fretta. Tu, piuttosto. Mi aspetto un resoconto dettagliato di tutto ciò che hai visto.

Si aspettava quella richiesta, però confidava che il vecchio gli avrebbe dato almeno il tempo di ripulirsi e mangiare. Ne incontrò lo sguardo severo e deglutì a vuoto, sbattendo un paio di volte di troppo le palpebre, perché Bookman sollevò un sopracciglio, in attesa, come se sapesse esattamente ciò che stava per chiedere.

– Ecco – esordì Lavi junior, la voce un po' incerta – sono stato via molti mesi e mi sono successe un sacco di cose... ci vorranno giorni e...

– E tu vorresti del tempo con tuo padre. – finì Bookman per lui; il giovane annuì con convinzione e lo vide scuotere la testa. – Sai che non dovresti chiederlo. – sottolineò in tono grave. Sì, Lavi junior lo sapeva; così come il mentore sapeva perfettamente che era tale e quale al padre, un caso senza speranza, glie lo si leggeva in faccia. Espirò lentamente. – Tuttavia, capisco che tu sia stanco e di certo anche affamato. Hai fino a domani, non di più.

Nell'udirgli pronunciare quelle parole, Lavi junior non poté trattenersi e sollevò un pugno in aria con fare trionfante, completando il gesto con un discreto saltello.

– Yay! – esclamò, al colmo della gioia.

– Non farmene pentire – lo ammonì immediatamente Bookman, facendolo bloccare sul posto e ricomporre, imbarazzato – ti voglio qui domattina presto.

Lavi annuì più volte.

– Non mancherò.

Appena fu uscito, Bookman scosse di nuovo la testa. Che fosse stato un errore prendere proprio lui al posto di Lavi?

Chissà, forse si era solo illuso di poter impedire che il ragazzo seguisse le orme del padre commettendone gli stessi identici errori.

 

Yuu junior non era soddisfatto della propria stanza, nemmeno un po'. Innanzitutto era lontanissima da quella del padre e poi era minuscola, un secondo letto (in caso il padre avesse voluto fermarsi da lui, qualche volta) non ci sarebbe mai entrato. Sì, sapeva benissimo che, anche se avesse trovato il coraggio di chiederglielo, il padre avrebbe rifiutato con la motivazione che lui era grande, ormai, per aver paura di dormire da solo.

Espirò rumorosamente, fissando la propria valigia di pelle nera. La poggiò sul letto e l'aprì: a dire il vero, non c'era quel granché da mettere a posto. Soprattutto se si considerava anche che, da un momento all'altro, poteva ricevere ordine di ripartire per una missione di recupero Innocence.

Tre colpi dati con impazienza sulla porta lo strapparono a quei pensieri e si domandò quanto tempo fosse trascorso da che si era perso ad analizzare e criticare la stanza.

– Yuu! – chiamò la familiare voce di Lavi junior. – Ho fatto presto, hai visto? Posso entrare?

– Sai benissimo che non è chiuso a chiave – rispose il giovane – che perdi tempo a fare?

Lavi junior fece capolino dalla porta, l'aria furbetta e il sorriso sulle labbra.

– Ho sentito che Komui ha fatto costruire anche una sauna nell'ala dove ci sono i bagni comuni! Su, andiamo a provarla! – esortò l'amico. – C'è giusto il tempo per rilassarci e darci una ripulita per la cena; e magari anche i nostri genitori sono andati lì. So che tuo padre è rientrato al Quartier Generale poco prima di noi, di certo vorrà fare lo stesso.

L'argomento parve convincere Yuu junior all'istante, perché si alzò di scatto dal letto, abbandonando la valigia aperta su di esso e si infilò di fianco a lui, spingendolo fuori.

– Andiamo. – disse semplicemente, e Lavi junior lo seguì.

 

Kanda sentiva lo sguardo di Lavi fisso su di lui da che avevano lasciato l'ufficio del Supervisore e, siccome aveva un'idea piuttosto precisa del motivo, si stava sforzando di ignorarlo. Non voleva discutere ancora di questa 'necessità' così impellente di rivelare cose che stavano assai meglio se restavano segrete.

Una mano che si insinuava fra i suoi capelli lo fece quasi saltare, colto talmente di sorpresa che stava per reagire con una mossa di autodifesa. Si rese conto di aver frainteso le intenzioni di Lavi. Completamente.

– Non stai davvero pensando di fare quel che io immagino tu voglia fare, vero?

– Che male c'è, Yuu? – sussurrò Lavi al suo orecchio. – Mi sei mancato tantissimo in queste lunghe settimane, sai?

– Siamo in pubblico – sibilò Kanda, scacciando quella mano impertinente che ora intrecciava le dita nella sua coda di cavallo, cercando di scioglierla.

– Andiamo in un posto più 'privato', allora. – fu la risposta che ricevette, il fiato di colui che l'aveva pronunciata fin troppo vicino al suo collo.

– Non puoi dire sul serio – protestò Kanda, cercando di sottrarsi alle attenzioni del giovane – non abbiamo tempo per questo, i ragazzi ci aspettano per cena.

– Appunto – ribatté Lavi – c'è giusto il tempo, invece. La tua stanza o la mia?

Kanda roteò gli occhi e sbuffò seccato.

– Calma i bollenti spiriti fino a stasera, abbiamo delle cose da discutere con Bookman, ricordi?

Il viso di Lavi assunse un'espressione imbronciata: sì, lo ricordava. Solo, sperava di sottrarvisi.

 

Allen Walker sedeva a uno dei tavoli della caffetteria, tamburellando impaziente con le dita della mano buona davanti a sé, chiaramente in ansia. Così in ansia che non aveva toccato cibo, il che, per uno come lui, era davvero insolito.

Poteva sentire lo sguardo curioso di Jerry puntato addosso, era certo che il cuoco si stesse ponendo la stessa domanda di tutta la sala: cosa aveva Allen per non mangiare? Il suo viso si contrasse in una smorfia sarcastica.

Il suo male si chiamava Lenalee Lee. Si passò l'altra mano fra i capelli, corti e bianchi, retaggio, insieme alla bizzarra cicatrice rossa che gli solcava un occhio della maledizione lanciatagli dal suo primo mentore, Mana.

Lenalee, la preziosissima sorella del Supervisore Komui Lee, gli aveva fatto sapere che sarebbe tornata dalla sua ultima missione proprio quel pomeriggio e lui non vedeva l'ora. Sia perché era un bel pezzo che non trascorreva del tempo con lei, sia perché voleva riprendere ancora una volta il discorso 'Kanda'. Tutti e due i Kanda, per essere precisi.

Era stanco di averla per sé solo se nessuno dei due era nei paraggi e soprattutto in segreto. Komui con quella storia aveva fatto il colpaccio, messo al sicuro la virtù dell'amata sorella per l'eternità, ecco perché non aveva obiettato nel sentire l'idea di lei. Perché aveva la certezza assoluta che nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato di sfidare Kanda, sapendo che c'era di mezzo lui.

Fingere che Lenalee aspettasse un figlio da Kanda era stata in effetti un'idea geniale da ogni punto di vista. Metteva lui al sicuro e dichiarava di fatto Lenalee come intoccabile. Una supposta relazione con Kanda avrebbe fatto da deterrente per chiunque avesse anche solo pensato di rivolgere una qualche attenzione a Lenalee; ed era persino credibile. Considerato il loro legame 'speciale' e il fatto che erano cresciuti insieme, il che faceva di Kanda uno di famiglia, in molti avrebbero scommesso che il giovane fosse l'unico candidato possibile. L'unico al mondo che avrebbe potuto mai ottenere l'approvazione di Komui; e Komui, furbo, aveva abbracciato prontamente questa linea di pensiero, dando in pasto all'intero Ordine Oscuro la storia del bambino.

Così, lui si era ritrovato estromesso, tutto il tempo di Lenalee era per Yuu junior e per Kanda e Lavi; e Lavi junior. Non poteva negare che la cosa gli facesse rabbia. Molta. Ora, dopo quindici anni, il 'povero piccolo Yuu' era cresciuto e, dannazione, era ora che Lenalee lasciasse perdere questa farsa della madre modello! Era davvero stanco di aspettare in un angolo e accontentarsi delle briciole.

– Allen! – chiamò una voce allegra alle sue spalle. – Aspetti da tanto?

La ragazza lo raggiunse a grandi passi, sorridente. Era così graziosa nella sua uniforme rossa e nera. La gonna a balze color fuoco faceva uno stacco netto con la giacca nera bordata dello stesso rosso e le calze celeste così chiaro da sembrare bianco le sottolineavano le gambe slanciate. Il tempo per lei sembrava non essere passato affatto, era bella come quando l'aveva incontrata la prima volta, i capelli lunghi e neri raccolti in due codine ai lati della testa. Li aveva fatti ricrescere proprio come erano allora.

– No, non è molto – mentì, facendo sollevare a Jerry, che ascoltava ogni cosa, anche se fingeva di badare ad altro, un sopracciglio con aria scettica – sono appena arrivato.

La ragazza lo fissò con quei suoi occhi castani troppo perspicaci, passando da lui alle pietanze che occupavano l'intero tavolo, e Allen temette di essere smascherato all'istante.

– Ecco perché i piatti sono ancora tutti pieni – commentò con una risatina, sedendosi accanto a lui.

In un lampo Jerry le apparve alle spalle, chiedendole con voce chioccia cosa desiderasse mangiare e lanciando ad Allen un'occhiata in tralice.

– Serve altro, Allen caro? – aggiunse poi con un sorriso malizioso, sbattendo più volte le palpebre, anche se dietro i bizzarri occhiali da sole che indossava sempre era difficile accorgersi di dove esattamente stesse guardando.

Allen scosse vigorosamente la testa, l'aria contrita. Lenalee avrebbe capito che qualcosa non andava, se ne rendeva conto e non poteva farci niente, solo subirne le conseguenze. Stava facendo finta di non essersi accorta, ma lui sapeva che lei sapeva e questo lo rendeva ancora più nervoso, se possibile.

– Come è andata la tua missione? – chiese con aria innocente. – L'ispettore Link continua a darti il tormento, anche dopo che il tuo 'problemino Noah' è rientrato?

Allen annuì, afferrando la prima cosa da mangiare che aveva a portata, nel tentativo di darsi un contegno 'normale'.

– Tutto come al solito – rispose, dando un bel morso al succulento pezzo di arrosto – nessun tipo di interferenza. Neah è sparito e tutto tace. Lo prendo come un buon segno.

– Sono troppi anni che ci lasciano in pace – rifletté Lenalee – mi domando cosa stiano aspettando e perché.

Allen sapeva a cosa si stava riferendo, il Conte era svanito nel nulla dopo aver scoperto dei due figli di Kanda e Lavi. Doveva per forza essere in qualche modo collegato. Li stava spiando, in attesa di fare la sua mossa? E se era davvero così, a cosa mirava, esattamente? Alle loro Innocence? A loro in particolare? Anche questo lo irritava abbastanza, che tutto ruotasse attorno a quei due pestiferi mocciosi.

– Io... volevo parlarti proprio del tempo che è trascorso. – azzardò. – Ormai non dovresti più essere preoccupata per Kanda e Lavi.

– Non sono preoccupata. – ribatté Lenalee, sempre sorridendo.

Ecco, questa era la sua tattica per stroncare ogni sua possibile obiezione riguardo al ruolo di 'madre' che ricopriva. Allen sospirò piano, continuando a mangiare, anche se di malavoglia.

Jerry arrivò con l'ordinazione di Lenalee e Allen l'osservò di sottecchi mentre mangiava, facendo del suo meglio per imbastire nella sua mente un discorso sensato da recitare appena lei avesse terminato.

Quando ciò accadde si alzò in piedi, spostandosi dal lato del tavolo dove Lenalee era seduta, l'aria colpevole ma risoluta.

– Allen, è tutta la cena che sei strano – disse infine lei, vedendo che la fissava senza spiccicare una sola parola – sputa il rospo.

– Io... non voglio più dividerti. – confessò, incontrando lo sguardo della ragazza e rendendosi conto dall'espressione del suo viso che già sapeva cosa bollisse in pentola. – Sono quindici anni che ti aspetto, restando nell'ombra, neanche fossi l'amante con cui tradisci Kanda. – Lenalee si lasciò sfuggire una risatina, udendo il paragone, ma non commentò, non ancora. Voleva lasciare che Allen finisse il suo discorso. – Non penso sia un bene che Kanda junior continui a crederti sua madre. A dirla tutta, trovo che sia troppo comodo che insista nell'usarti come scudo per non affrontare il bel problema che si è creato. È ora che sappiano la verità, Lenalee, sono abbastanza grandi per capire. Sono stanco di essere messo da parte perché Kanda non ha il coraggio di affrontare la realtà e preferisce nascondersi dietro la tua gonna!

Forse, forse quest'ultima frase gli era sfuggita di bocca con un tono un pochino troppo rabbioso e, forse, anche a volume più alto di quanto non intendesse. Si guardò attorno con un certo imbarazzo, perché sapeva esattamente l'impressione che poteva aver dato ai presenti quel suo sfogo.

Lenalee continuava a sorridergli bonaria e questo in parte lo tranquillizzava, gli faceva sperare che questa volta fosse ragionevole. Non riuscì tuttavia a ottenere una risposta, perché mani forti lo afferrarono da dietro e d'improvviso si trovò steso a terra, la mascella dolorante e una figura assai infuriata che torreggiava su di lui.

– K-Kanda? – balbettò, riconoscendo chi lo aveva colpito.

Un Kanda decisamente con la luna storta. Lo fissava con un'aria sconvolta che non gli aveva mai visto, gli occhi sbarrati e il viso contorto in una maschera di rabbia mal trattenuta.

– Non osare mai più dare del codardo a mio padre, moyashi! – gli gridò contro con odio.

L'espressione di Allen mutò da terrore a meraviglia, rendendosi conto che quello non era Kanda come aveva creduto all'inizio, ma suo figlio. In quella manciata di mesi che non l'aveva visto era diventato la copia esatta del padre, impressionante da guardare.

– Kanda... junior. – mormorò Allen, pietrificato. – Lenalee e io... stavamo solo parlando, da buoni amici.

Quanto aveva sentito del suo discorso? Forse solo l'ultima frase, visto che Lenalee non sembrava arrabbiata e ancora non aveva ritenuto opportuno di intervenire per dividerli...

Il giovane ansimava a denti stretti, i pugni ancora chiusi con tanta forza che gli tremavano le braccia e non sembrava incline a lasciar correre.

– Lascia in pace mia madre! – scattò, facendo per colpirlo di nuovo, ma fu bloccato da dietro con decisione. – Come osi rivolgerti a lei con questo tono! – aggiunse ugualmente, lottando contro le braccia che lo trattenevano.

– Mi dispiace, non sono riuscito a fermarlo in tempo. – disse Lavi junior con un ghigno divertito, sporgendosi da sopra la spalla dell'amico. – Yuu è partito a razzo come ha sentito moyashi alzare la voce con te, zia.

Allen roteò gli occhi. _Zia_. Anche questa. Per non parlare del fatto che anche Lavi junior, come suo padre, si burlava di lui usando lo stesso nomignolo che gli aveva affibbiato Kanda senior. Spostò lo sguardo su Lenalee, scoccandole un'occhiata carica di significato. Frattanto, Kanda junior continuava a divincolarsi.

– Lavi! Mollami, è un ordine! Moyashi deve smetterla una volta per tutte di importunare mia madre a ogni occasione che papà non è nei paraggi!

Allen sbuffò piano e portò le mani ai fianchi, non riuscendo più a trattenersi.

– Lenalee non è tua m...

– Allen! – lo zittì prontamente l'interessata, in tono proibitivo. – Ora basta, tutti e due! Yuu junior ora si scuserà con te e tutto sarà dimenticato. Vero Yuu?

– Ma mamma! – protestò il giovane. – È colpa sua, se l'è cercata! Ti sta sempre dietro e ha insultato papà...

Lenalee si avvicinò a lui, facendo segno a Lavi junior di lasciarlo, e gli posò le mani sulle spalle sul viso un sorriso comprensivo.

– So che poteva sembrare scortese – gli disse con affetto – ma io e Allen stavamo solo parlando e non intendeva affatto essere offensivo nei confronti di tuo padre. Vero Allen?

Non c'era scampo, quando Lenalee decideva una cosa era quella. Allen sfoggiò un bel sorriso di circostanza e annuì, puntando le mani a terra mentre si rialzava.

– Certamente. – confermò, ben sapendo quale sarebbe stata la richiesta successiva, scrollandosi i vestiti.

– Visto? Coraggio tesoro – aggiunse, spostando una mano a carezzare i capelli del giovane – ora tu chiederai scusa ad Allen e Allen a te e tutti torneremo a essere amici.

Allen si voltò lentamente verso Kanda junior e non poté evitare di incontrarne gli occhi, ora duri e gelidi come quelli del padre: vi lesse la stessa rabbia impotente che provava lui. Si detestavano cordialmente, ma nessuno dei due voleva deludere Lenalee. Lavi junior, dal canto suo, si guardava bene dal metterci bocca.

– Mi dispiace – sibilò Yuu junior – ho frainteso.

– No, è colpa mia – fece eco Allen – avrei dovuto controllare l’entusiasmo che mi prende quando racconto le cose.

Sapevano di mentire entrambi, ma non potevano evitarlo. Si porsero la mano l'un l'altro, come Lenalee si aspettava facessero, stringendola senza battere ciglio.

– Visto? Pace fatta. – commentò lei, passando un braccio sopra la spalla di Yuu junior e stringendolo forte a sé. – Ora sediamo tutti insieme, sono sicura che tuo padre sarà qui tra poco.

– Mi aveva detto che eri ancora in viaggio, quando sei arrivata? – esclamò Yuu junior, ignorando totalmente l'espressione seccata di Allen.

– Una mezz'ora fa, ci ho messo meno del previsto e volevo farti una sorpresa. – rispose Lenalee, accomodandosi con grazia sulla panca. – Su, raccontatemi delle vostre ultime missioni!

Una sorpresa, certo. Allen incrociò le braccia al petto, sotto lo sguardo scettico di Lavi junior. Dannatissimo apprendista Bookman, tale e quale al padre, anche lui, non gli si poteva nascondere niente. Sperava solo che non avrebbe condiviso le sue teorie, sicuramente fantasiose a sufficienza da avvicinarsi alla realtà, con Kanda junior, o per lui sarebbero stati grossi guai.

– Mamma? – chiamò Yuu junior, invece di iniziare a parlare dei loro ultimi viaggi, rivolgendole uno sguardo un po' deluso.

 _Mamma_. Quella storia doveva finire una volta per tutte, Kanda o non Kanda. Allen storse di nuovo la bocca, sostenendo con aria di sfida l'occhiataccia che Lavi junior non mancò di scoccargli.

– Cosa c'è? – rispose Lenalee, fissando gli occhi in quelli del giovane. Sapeva perfettamente cosa si aspettava da lei; assunse un'aria comprensiva e gli sorrise. – Non sei troppo grande ormai per queste cose? – ribatté. Yuu junior scosse la testa con veemenza e Lenalee si portò una mano alla bocca per nascondere una risatina divertita. – Va bene – disse – vieni qui, abbracciami forte. Mi sei mancato, anche se sei un testone come tuo padre.

Yuu junior non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si tuffò fra quelle braccia protese, stringendo Lenalee forte a sé esattamente come gli era stato detto di fare.

– Mi sei mancata tantissimo anche tu. – mormorò.

Lenalee gli arruffò la frangia con la mano, posandogli poi un bacio sulla fronte che gli strappò un sorriso felice.

– Allora – disse poi liberandosi con gentilezza dalle braccia che la cingevano – come è andata in questi ultimi mesi? Il Generale Tiedoll è stato iperprotettivo come sempre? – Yuu junior si limitò ad annuire, il viso di nuovo serio. – Per qualcuno che non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare i suoi, sei davvero poco loquace.

Yuu junior aggrottò le sopracciglia e abbassò lo sguardo: non era bravo con le parole, esattamente come il padre e ne era consapevole.

– Oh, il Generale Tiedoll non ha fatto altro che raccontarci aneddoti su Yuu senior e, sì, non ha mancato di dimostrare il suo immenso affetto per noi – si intromise Lavi Junior – non è stato facile. – aggiunse ridendo. – Quanto alla nostra prima missione in solitario, siamo stati promossi a pieni voti. Recuperata l’Innocence, distrutti tutti gli Akuma e popolazione della zona sana e salva, vero Yuu? – aggiunse, voltandosi verso l'amico, che annuì con convinzione.

– Già – confermò – è stato facile.

– Zia, non vuoi che ti elenchiamo anche ogni singolo Akuma distrutto, vero? – chiese d'un tratto Lavi junior, assumendo appositamente un'aria preoccupata.

– Certo che no, tesoro – rispose Lenalee, soffocando una risatina divertita e allungò la mano a scompigliare anche la frangia ribelle del giovane – nemmeno il rapporto che dovrete scrivere per mio fratello deve essere tanto dettagliato.

Nel ricevere quel gesto d'affetto Lavi junior girò leggermente il viso verso Allen, l'espressione e il sorrisetto scaltro che la dicevano lunga sulle sue reali intenzioni.

 _Zia_ , di nuovo. Allen dovette usare tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non dare a vedere _quanto_ fastidio gli procurava il comportamento di quell'insopportabile copia di Lavi. Lo stava sfidando, non ne capiva a pieno la ragione, ma era evidente che faceva di tutto per provocarlo, toccando quei tasti che sapeva gli avrebbero fatto più male.

Lavi, quello vero, era uno dei suoi più cari amici, mentre questo figlio sembrava avercela con lui, e parecchio. Forse perché era anche figlio di Kanda e forse perché percepiva la rivalità che aveva con il fratello, che lui non sapeva tale, ovvio, ma comunque considerava sullo stesso piano. Il loro rapporto era molto profondo, 'migliori amici' era riduttivo. Quindi, alla fine dei conti, lui e Lavi junior si detestavano cordialmente e, quel che era peggio, Lenalee lo aveva notato, ne era quasi certo. Non aveva ancora affrontato il discorso, ma era solo questione di tempo. Lavi junior, dal canto suo, si era accorto che fra lui e Lenalee c'era qualcosa e sicuramente ciò faceva parte dei motivi per cui gli era ostile.

– Cosa ci fa lui qui? Levati dai piedi, moyashi, questi non sono affari tuoi.

Ecco che entrava in scena anche il padre, il grande Kanda, sfoggiando la solita simpatia.

– Papà! – esclamò Yuu junior e scattò in piedi, la gioia chiaramente visibile sul volto identico, intenzionato a corrergli incontro, per bloccarsi invece con un'espressione contrita appena il padre ne incontrò lo sguardo.

 _Povero ragazzo_ , pensò Allen, e incontrò lo sguardo di Kanda a sua volta, cercando di trasmettergli la sua opinione a riguardo: sei un pessimo padre.

– Il nome è Allen. – precisò per l'infinitesima volta, senza scomporsi.

Kanda si limitò a guardarlo in cagnesco, ben consapevole di avere gli occhi dei figli puntati addosso.

– Su, su, non litighiamo, siamo tutti appena tornati a casa da una missione, siamo stanchi e affamati, no? – si intromise Lavi senior, prima che lo facesse Lenalee. – Non c'è nulla di male se si siede allo stesso tavolo.

– _Tch_.

Lavi sospirò. Yuu l'aveva presa anche troppo bene, se il suo unico commento era il solito 'tch'. Gli sorrise e gli lesse negli occhi una silenziosa minaccia, in caso qualcosa fosse andato male durante quella 'cena con imbucato'. Ricambiò con un sorriso abbagliante, era la sua arma migliore in quei casi, e Yuu si mosse per andare a posizionarsi accanto al figlio, quello 'ufficiale' dei due.

Gli posò una carezza sul capo prima di sedersi e il giovane l'imitò prontamente, in silenzio.

– Hai già ordinato la cena? – gli chiese; lo vide scuotere la testa, l'aria colpevole, ma prima che potesse domandare altro, Allen lo illuminò sulle ragioni di quel comportamento insolito.

– Si vede che era troppo impegnato a prendermi a pugni. – commentò in tono ironico, sollevando un sopracciglio.

Kanda costrinse Yuu junior guardarlo, spostandone il viso verso di sé con la mano.

– È vero? Lo hai colpito? – chiese in tono severo. Il giovane annuì, visibilmente turbato dalla faccenda. – Perché?

– Stava parlando male di te. – rispose in un sussurro.

Kanda roteò gli occhi, esasperato. Era lì da solo cinque minuti e già voleva prendere a calci tutti i presenti. Spostò l'attenzione sull'altro figlio.

– Lavi?

– È vero, ti ha dato del codardo. – rispose il giovane allargando le braccia come a dire 'non posso farci nulla' e, scoccando contemporaneamente un'occhiata in tralice ad Allen, ne citò le parole esatte: – Kanda non ha il coraggio di affrontare la realtà e preferisce nascondersi dietro la tua gonna, ha detto alla zia.

Dannazione alla sua memoria eidetica!

Kanda si voltò verso Allen con un'espressione omicida che non prometteva niente di buono, perché aveva colto al volo da quella semplice frase di cosa stesse parlando con Lenalee. Allen deglutì a vuoto, temendo una reazione violenta e pregò in cuor suo che Lenalee intervenisse per scongiurare il peggio. Lei non lo deluse, decidendo appunto che era il caso di prendere in mano la situazione, prima che precipitasse.

– Andiamo, piantatela, non è successo niente – disse, frapponendosi fra i due litiganti – si sono chiesti scusa a vicenda, caso chiuso. Allen non intendeva offenderti, lo sai.

Kanda emise un altro suono seccato, incrociando le braccia al petto.

– Tch. Come se m'importasse qualcosa di quello che pensa.

Lavi sospirò. Anche lui aveva capito al volo l'argomento della discussione fra Allen e Lenalee e non era per niente contento. Cercare di forzare la mano a Kanda era sempre una pessima idea, cento per cento di probabilità di produrre l'effetto contrario. Inoltre, aveva la sensazione che Lavi junior ne sapesse di più di quel che lasciava intendere. Dovevano parlare in privato.

A spezzare definitivamente la tensione arrivò Jerry, portando i piatti preferiti di ciascuno dei presenti.

– Ecco qua, ragazzi miei – disse in tono allegro – il solito per tutti! Coraggio, servitevi!

– Jerry, salvatore del mio stomaco! – gli rispose Lavi, intenzionato a sviare la conversazione in via permanente.

– Non siamo più ragazzi da un pezzo. – borbottò Allen, afferrando un coscio di arrosto.

– E io non stavo parlando con te – ribatté il cuoco – tesori miei – aggiunse poi facendo una carezza a Lavi e Yuu junior – ho preparato i vostri piatti preferiti, mangiate tutto.

– Grazie Jerry! – risposero in coro i due giovani.

Con un sorrisone stampato in viso Jerry ammiccò verso i genitori degli interessati attraverso i suoi assurdi occhiali a specchio e si allontanò fischiettando per tornare alla cucina. La lunga treccia di capelli di un viola altrettanto assurdo gli ondeggiò dietro mentre si allontanava. Lavi sogghignò; sapeva sempre il fatto suo, quell'uomo.

– Avanti Allen, racconta delle peripezie tue e dell'Ispettore Link nell'ultima missione, siamo tutti curiosissimi! – Allen fece un gesto eloquente, masticando di buona lena. – Capisco, ora sei troppo impegnato. Bene, allora racconto io, poi toccherà a Lenalee.

La donna gli sorrise e annuì. Lavi iniziò a parlare; alla fine, era quel che voleva, prendere in mano la conversazione e controllarla. Posò una mano sulla spalla del figlio e insinuò l'altra intorno al collo del suo Yuu, che gli scoccò un'occhiataccia, ma non protestò verbalmente. Si limitò a spostare quella mano sul tavolo per concentrarsi sul cibo. La suddetta mano, allora, scivolò sotto il tavolo, sulla sua coscia. Kanda ritenne che quella fosse una posizione soddisfacente e finse di non essersi accorto.

I ragazzi ascoltavano rapiti le descrizioni di Lavi e lui aveva la pace necessaria per finire il proprio pasto. Avrebbe pensato poi a cosa dire a Yuu junior, che era certo volesse chiedergli di farlo restare con lui per la notte e lui, invece, aveva altri piani. Piani di cui, ovviamente, non poteva parlare perché riguardavano Lavi e la loro relazione 'proibita'.

– Papà?

Era evidente che Yuu junior non intendeva lasciargli il tempo di pensare a una scusa plausibile, se già partiva alla carica. Kanda sbuffò piano, posando lentamente sul tavolo il bicchiere di tè verde che stava sorseggiando. Il viso del figlio era colmo di speranza; non avrebbe voluto deluderlo, però era anche tempo che smettesse di dipendere da lui in quel modo. Inoltre, aveva bisogno di stare con Lavi, erano mesi che non si vedevano e anche lui meritava un po' di gioia. Sì, era arrivato al punto di ammetterlo, Lavi lo rendeva felice.

– Cosa c'è? – chiese, pur conoscendo già la risposta che avrebbe ricevuto.

Yuu junior, invece, lo sorprese.

– Vai ad allenarti nella foresta dopo cena? – fu la domanda che gli arrivò, alla quale il figlio fece seguire subito una seconda prima di avere conferma: – Posso venire con te? Mi piacerebbe tanto!

Kanda abbozzò un'ombra di sorriso e allungò la mano per toccare la spalla del figlio, nel tentativo di confortarlo per ciò che stava per dirgli.

– No, stasera no. – Yuu junior lo fissò, la delusione stampata sul volto imbronciato. Doveva cercare di spiegargli, anche se non era il suo forte. – La missione... è stata impegnativa e sono stanco. Ne riparliamo domani pomeriggio, va bene?

Yuu junior annuì, anche se l'espressione delusa non scomparve del tutto.

– Vieni qui – chiamò allora Lenalee dall'altro lato del tavolo e il giovane non si fece pregare, in un lampo fu seduto accanto a lei – anche tuo padre si stanca, sai? Vedrai che domani si farà perdonare per averti detto di no. – gli sussurrò all'orecchio, abbracciandolo forte.

Quel gesto fece sì che Allen, il quale non stava affatto prestando attenzione al racconto di Lavi, aggrottasse la fronte all'inverosimile, cosa che non sfuggì a Lavi junior.

– Papà, basta, sei logorroico – implorò il giovane in quel momento – magari è il caso che mangi un boccone anche tu e lasci in pace le nostre orecchie?

Lenalee rise di cuore, scambiando un cenno d'intesa con Kanda. Si alzò, facendo alzare a sua volta anche Yuu junior.

– Si è fatto tardi, in effetti – disse – voi due è meglio che andiate a dormire, sono sicura che siete molto stanchi, come tutti qui.

– Ma, mamma! – protestò subito Yuu junior.

– Domani – ribadì Lenalee – domani tuo padre ti dedicherà il tempo che vorrai, vero Kanda?

L'uomo annuì e sollevò il viso per scrutare quello del figlio, il quale, sentendosi in soggezione, scattò sull'attenti e si inchinò per salutare.

– A domani, papà. – disse.

Lavi junior gli si affiancò, dandogli una sonora pacca dietro la schiena.

– Coraggio, lasciamo i vecchietti a chiacchierare dei bei tempi andati! – disse, lo sguardo fisso su Allen, che non mancò di cogliere il riferimento e storcere la bocca in una smorfia di irritazione soffocata. – Domattina ci alleniamo io e te.

– No, non puoi – lo riprese il padre – Abbiamo del lavoro da fare con Bookman, domani. Ti aspetto alla biblioteca alla solita ora.

– Cavoli, papà! Sono appena tornato e già mi schiavizzi! – protestò il giovane con veemenza, mentre Yuu junior accanto a lui cercava di non ridere.

– Parla con Bookman, istruzioni sue – rispose Lavi – e sono sicuro che già ti avesse avvisato, mi sbaglio?

Il giovane assunse la stessa espressione imbronciata che tanto irritava Kanda, in passato, quando veniva rivolta a lui. Come il figlio, quasi dovette trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere, al ricordo di come Lavi lo facesse impazzire, nel bene e nel male.

– No. – ammise Lavi junior, dando ragione al padre. – E va bene. A domani, buonanotte a tutti!

Yuu junior lo prese per una manica ed entrambi diressero verso la porta, salutando con la mano.

– Junior sembrava un po' strano, stasera. – commentò Lavi appena i due giovani furono usciti. – Se non sapessi che è impossibile, direi che ti guardava male, Allen.

Allen smise per un momento di mangiare e incrociò lo sguardo di Lavi.

– Non ti sbagli, mi guardava male. – rispose con espressione sdegnata. – Ce l'ha con me perché ci provo con sua ' _zia_ ', ecco perché!

Lavi rimase per un momento senza parole. Fissò il giovane con la bocca aperta a metà, sbatté un paio di volte la palpebra del suo unico occhio, quindi scosse la testa, l'espressione mutata in una estremamente divertita.

– Mi prendi in giro. – affermò, scambiando uno sguardo eloquente con Kanda, che si strinse nelle spalle.

– Affatto – protestò Allen, spostando poi l'attenzione di nuovo su colui che riteneva essere il colpevole della propria situazione – Kanda, risolvi questo problema!

– Tch. – fu la risposta dell'uomo. – Non so di che stai parlando, moyashi.

Al nomignolo, Allen ebbe un gesto di stizza e si voltò verso quella che, di solito, era la sua ancora di salvezza.

– Lenalee, dì qualcosa anche tu! – supplicò a mani giunte.

La donna emise un sospiro rassegnato, quindi si alzò, preparandosi a lasciare la compagnia.

– Non è mia la decisione, Allen, lo sai – rispose – e, personalmente, non credo che Yuu junior sia pronto per sapere.

 _Perché tu lo hai viziato talmente tanto che non riesce a fare a meno di te!_ Avrebbe voluto ribattere Allen, ma si morse la lingua e non disse nulla, onde evitare che Lenalee lo punisse rifiutando di vederlo per chissà quanto.

– Gente, è stato bello, ma anche noi ce ne andiamo – annunciò Lavi, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Kanda, che nel frattempo si era alzato – buonanotte!

Mentre camminavano verso la porta della caffetteria, Lavi si voltò per sillabare un clandestino 'cercherò di convincere Yuu' in direzione di Allen.

– Non puoi pretendere che Kanda sovverta ciò che lui e Lavi hanno costruito nell'arco di una giornata.

Il rimprovero di Lenalee giunse puntuale, appena i protagonisti della discussione furono fuori portata di orecchio. Allen sospirò.

– Lenalee, è un bel pezzo che vi faccio notare che sarebbe ora di pensare a come dirglielo.

Nell'udire quella risposta, la donna puntò entrambi i pugni contro i fianchi, le sopracciglia che si avvicinavano pericolosamente fra loro creando una fossetta al centro della sua adorabile fronte.

– Allen, non spetta a te – ribadì con decisione – puoi solo sperare che Lavi riesca nella sua opera di convincimento. Te lo ho già detto più volte, non farmelo ripetere ancora.

Oh, cavoli! Era riuscito a far arrabbiare Lenalee, non era buon segno... Allen si irrigidì tanto che pareva stesse sull'attenti e annuì più volte. Per ora, sarebbe stato meglio continuare a far buon viso a cattiva sorte.

– Mi dispiace – si affrettò a dire – non volevo imporre le mie necessità a nessuno.

Lenalee annuì di rimando e gli sorrise.

– Bene, adesso ti riconosco – rispose piano, posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

 

Lavi junior fischiettava allegramente nel corridoio, camminando fianco a fianco con Yuu junior per il tratto di strada che avevano in comune prima di arrivare agli alloggi degli Esorcisti. Poi, Lavi avrebbe proseguito verso quello che divideva con Bookman.

– Come mai ce l'hai con moyashi? – gli chiese Yuu junior a sorpresa, l'aria compiaciuta. – Ho visto come ti divertivi a farlo arrabbiare, sai?

– È lui che ce l'ha con me, non viceversa – precisò subito Lavi junior – perché zia Lenalee mi dedica più attenzioni e tempo che a lui. Gli secca persino che io la chiami 'zia', non ti sei accorto? – Yuu junior si fermò a guardarlo, scuotendo lentamente la testa, sul viso un'espressione di genuina sorpresa. – Almeno ti sarai accorto che ci sta provando con lei.

A quella domanda il giovane abbassò lo sguardo, assumendo un'aria corrucciata. Annuì, seppure con una certa riluttanza. Non voleva ammettere che ci fosse quella possibilità, che sua madre potesse iniziare a nutrire interesse per qualcun altro che non fosse suo padre.

– La mamma non lo farebbe mai. – rispose piano.

– So che per te è difficile, però non è improbabile che, dopo tutti questi anni, la zia decida di...

– No! – scattò Yuu junior, impedendogli di terminare il pensiero. – La mamma non lascerebbe mai papà!

Lavi junior rimase per un momento in silenzio a osservarlo: era incredibilmente teso, che fosse questo ciò che l'aveva turbato per tutto il tempo, mentre erano in viaggio con il Generale Tiedoll? Eppure non era un ingenuo, doveva aver sentito le voci, essersi accorto che i suoi genitori non stavano mai insieme per più del tempo necessario a scambiare qualche parola. Soprattutto, doveva sapere che non erano nemmeno sposati, il che la diceva lunga sul loro rapporto.

– Yuu – iniziò, cercando le parole giuste per non ferire la sua sensibilità – tu... lo sai, vero, che i tuoi genitori non sono sposati.

Il giovane torno a incontrare il suo sguardo, gli occhi leggermente dilatati per l'agitazione.

– Sì, ma lo faranno, sono sicuro! – esclamò con enfasi, stringendo i pugni sollevati. – Questa guerra... non hanno avuto modo di pensarci, ecco tutto.

In quindici anni? Dopo che, a un certo punto, l'attività del Conte del Millennio era praticamente svanita? Era commovente la fiducia che Yuu aveva in determinate cose, ma sarebbe rimasto scottato, prima o poi e quindi era meglio che affrontasse la dura realtà da subito.

Lavi Junior gli posò le mani sulle spalle, offrendogli un sorriso comprensivo.

– Yuu, ascolta – disse piano – io capisco quanto tu voglia bene ai tuoi genitori, ma non puoi illuderti così. Lo vedi anche tu che non si scambiano mai nemmeno un bacio. Per quanto tu li ritenga solo pettegolezzi, tutti qui al quartier generale insistono che fra loro non c'è mai stato niente o quanto meno che non c'era già più da prima che tu nascessi. Non si sposeranno. Non vogliono.

Vide gli occhi di Yuu riempirsi di lacrime e gli si strinse il cuore.

– No! – insistette il giovane. – Non è vero! Non posso accettarlo... Perché, se fosse vero, significherebbe che io sono solo un incidente... Che non mi volevano.

Lavi junior gli prese il viso fra le mani, asciugandogli le lacrime con i pollici.

– Magari è così, e allora? Non significa che non ti amino immensamente. – obiettò con convinzione. – Cosa dovrei dire io? Mio padre nemmeno sapeva della mia esistenza. Se mia madre non fosse morta, non lo avrebbe nemmeno mai saputo. Anche io sono il frutto di un errore, se la metti così, visto che le regole dei Bookmen proibiscono di avere legami. – Yuu junior fece per replicare e poi invece serrò le labbra, il viso segnato da ciò che provava. Lavi junior lo abbracciò stretto a sé, muovendo le mani a disegnargli dei cerchi dietro la schiena, nel tentativo di calmarlo. – Io penso che invece sia stata una sorpresa, lo scoprire di noi, una meravigliosa sorpresa. Non ci vorrebbero talmente tanto bene se così non fosse, ti pare?

Yuu junior prese un profondo respiro e smise di singhiozzare. Riconosceva che c'era del vero nelle parole di Lavi junior, anche se la prospettiva che i suoi genitori non avessero mai voluto stare insieme continuava a farlo soffrire.

Gli volevano un mondo di bene, questo era innegabile. Lentamente si sottrasse all'abbraccio.

– Quindi, secondo te, cosa dovrei fare? – chiese, triste.

– Niente. Continua a volergli bene e basta, loro te ne vorranno sempre.

– Non voglio che moyashi si prenda tutta questa confidenza... - mormorò Yuu junior. – Non voglio che prenda il posto di papà.

– Lo so, ma sta a tua madre decidere. Però, potresti domandarle come mai non trascorre più tempo con lo zio, magari ti parla dei suoi sentimenti. – propose Lavi junior.

Yuu junior sospirò e scosse piano la testa.

– Non lo so – rispose – devo pensarci.

– Be', intanto concentrati su domani, sul pomeriggio che lo zio ti dedicherà.

Vide un'ombra di sorriso affacciarsi sul viso dell'amico mentre annuiva e gli sorrise di rimando.

– Buonanotte, allora. Anche tu domani hai tante cose da fare, è meglio se dormi a sufficienza.

– Già – concordò Lavi junior – Buonanotte. A domani!

Salutò con la mano, seguendo con lo sguardo l'amico che spariva all'interno della propria stanza. A quel punto, emise un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo. Aveva la netta sensazione di aver appena scongiurato una tragedia.

 

Yuu junior sedette sul letto, pronto per dormire. Riconosceva che i genitori lo adorassero, per cui si sentiva di accettare la spiegazione di Lavi junior. Il padre, per quanto severo e autoritario, non lo aveva mai abbandonato e, nonostante esprimere l'amore che gli portava per lui fosse difficile, soprattutto con le parole, non aveva mai smesso di tentare.

Adesso lo capiva e aveva vergogna di aver dubitato. Si infilò sotto le coperte, impaziente di poter avere un pomeriggio intero con il padre tutto per lui. Iniziò a farsi una lista mentale di tutto ciò che avrebbe desiderato fare insieme a lui e si addormentò nel tentativo di decidere cosa dovesse avere la priorità.

 

Un bussare insistente lo svegliò di buon'ora, la mattina seguente. Cercò di girarsi dall'altra parte e ignorarlo, ma la voce squillante di Lavi junior lo fece scattare a sedere sul letto, il sonno completamente svanito. Come mai lo cercava a quell'ora? Non avrebbe dovuto essere con Bookman e il padre?

– Yuu! Yuu, svegliati, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!

La porta si aprì lentamente, mostrando uno Yuu junior in pigiama, l'espressione un pochino contrariata.

– Che succede di tanto catastrofico perché tu sia qui, invece che con Bookman? – chiese il giovane.

– Mio padre non si trova. – spiegò Lavi junior e vide l'amico sollevare un sopracciglio con evidente aria di disapprovazione. – Mi sono svegliato, be' Bookman mi ha svegliato, ma dettagli, e una volta pronto per iniziare la catalogazione multipla che dovevo fare con mio padre, lui non si è presentato. Dopo un po' che seguivo un'altra assegnazione, Bookman ha detto: vai a cercare quell'idiota di tuo padre e portalo qui, non abbiamo tutto il giorno!

L'imitazione che Lavi junior fece del mentore strappò una risatina a Yuu junior.

– Se Bookman ti vedesse non sarebbe contento – commentò – soprattutto perché, invece di cercare lo zio, sei venuto a cercare me.

– Be', ho finito i posti in cui guardare. – si lamentò Lavi junior, allargando le braccia in segno di resa – mi rimane solo di chiedere allo zio, quindi prima sono passato a prenderti. – rivelò con un sorriso malandrino stampato sul viso.

– Oh. – Yuu junior parve perplesso e si stropicciò il mento, pensieroso. – Be', sì, è possibile che mio padre sappia dov'è andato.

Lavi junior sorrise di nuovo, afferrando l'amico per un braccio e spingendolo indietro dentro la sua stanza.

– Vestiti, dai, – lo esortò – se lo zio è di buonumore magari riesci ad allenarti con lui già stamattina.

Non era una cattiva idea, riconobbe Yuu junior; magari con un po' di fortuna prima lo avrebbe anche portato a far colazione insieme!

Una volta arrivati davanti alla stanza del padre, tuttavia, non era più tanto convinto che disturbarlo a sorpresa fosse poi una così brillante idea. Si bloccò, fissando la porta: e se si fosse arrabbiato con lui? Gli aveva detto di aspettarlo nel pomeriggio, di certo c'era una ragione, magari non era nemmeno nella sua stanza...

– Coraggio – gli arrivò all'orecchio il sussurro di Lavi junior – nessuno ha visto lo zio in giro, stamattina, di sicuro è in camera; magari dorme ancora.

Yuu junior si voltò a guardare il proprio complice, realizzando che l'idiota era idiota tanto quanto il padre, di cui portava il nome. Sei sicuro che mio padre stia dormendo e vuoi che bussi, _svegliandolo_?

– _Sei impazzito? –_ mimò con le labbra, accompagnando con gesti eloquenti.

– Scherzavo – mimò Lavi junior di rimando – volevo spaventarti. Tuo padre si alza sempre prestissimo, è impossibile che stia dormendo.

A Yuu junior sfuggì un gestaccio e Lavi junior rise silenziosamente, le mani premute contro la bocca per evitare di tradire la loro presenza prima del tempo.

Bussò, chiamando il padre e domandando anche dello zio. La confusione che seguì alle sue parole fu qualcosa che nessuno dei due giovani si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Be', almeno avevano trovato il padre di Lavi junior.

 

Il figlio lo stava fissando in modo strano. Poteva sentirne lo sguardo perforargli la nuca e la cosa era iniziata appena avevano salutato Yuu e Yuu junior. Lo stava seguendo in silenzio e questo era davvero insolito, dal momento che aveva la lingua sciolta esattamente come lui...

– Coraggio, junior, dimmi cosa c'è che non va. – disse a un certo punto, rompendo il silenzio per primo.

Il giovane si fermò in mezzo al corridoio, pochi metri prima di raggiungere la biblioteca, e lo fissò con espressione corrucciata.

– Non lo so, dimmelo tu. – ribatté caustico. – Da quanto tempo va avanti? – chiese poi, lasciando il padre a bocca aperta.

Lavi si bloccò, colto completamente alla sprovvista da quella domanda. Non era possibile che si riferisse a ciò cui lui pensava si stesse riferendo...

– Da quanto tempo... cosa? – domandò a sua volta, fingendo di non capire.

Lesse negli occhi del figlio che non aveva funzionato, se l'espressione di compatimento che gli rivolgeva era indicazione sufficiente.

– Da quanto vai a letto con lo zio – chiarì brutalmente Lavi junior – cos'altro? A me non interessa, ma Yuu ne soffrirà, se lo scopre. Lui è sensibile, ingenuo e innocente, non ha colto l'ambiguità nel vostro comportamento. A me è stato insegnato a guardare oltre le cose, le parole, carpirne l'essenza, analizzare le verità che nascondono. Ho visto come guardavi lo zio e come ti guardava lui, soprattutto dopo che ti sei presentato con indosso questa maglietta. Ho visto il letto disfatto e l'uniforme dello zio per terra. È una cosa che non farebbe mai, normalmente, e significa che aveva fretta di toglierla o qualcuno lo ha spogliato e di certo in quel momento non pensava a dove andava a finire. Devo aggiungere altro?

Lavi si umettò le labbra, cercando un modo non troppo compromettente di spiegare la situazione al figlio, dal momento che non poteva dirgli tutta la verità.

– Noi – iniziò e poi fece una pausa, cambiando approccio – ecco, io volevo dirvelo, ma Yuu si è opposto. È convinto che Yuu... junior non capirebbe.

– Infatti non capirebbe! – esclamò Lavi junior, cercando di contenere il volume della voce perché non giungesse fino a Bookman, all'interno della biblioteca a pochi passi da loro. Improvvisamente, tante stranezze nel comportamento di padre e zio ora avevano senso, un senso malato. – Vedrebbe solo il padre che tradisce sua madre con l'uomo che chiama zio! Santo cielo papà! Ti rendi conto? Vi rendete conto che lavorate per la Chiesa? Che la vostra relazione è un crimine? O del rischio che correte ogni volta che... indulgete in certe attività?

Lavi sospirò. Come se non si fosse già sentito urlare contro tutta la tiritera da Bookman e più di una volta, a essere precisi. Certo che si rendevano conto, così come si rendevano conto dei rispettivi sentimenti. All'inizio avevano provato a resistere, ma a un certo punto avevano dovuto ammettere che ciò che c'era fra loro era troppo profondo per essere semplicemente ignorato. L'amore non poteva essere un crimine.

– Sì, ci rendiamo perfettamente conto e siamo sempre stati molto prudenti. Non avevamo calcolato quanto Yuu junior fosse ansioso di stare col padre. – ammise. – Se può cambiare qualcosa – aggiunse, notando che il figlio scuoteva la testa sconsolato – io amo profondamente Yuu, non è un passatempo peccaminoso per nessuno dei due. Siamo insieme da... – Lavi si bloccò appena in tempo, stava per dire 'da prima che nasceste', tradendosi. – da molto tempo.

Lesse incredulità sul volto del figlio, ma non poteva farci niente, quella era la verità: lui amava Yuu.

– Dovete essere ancora più attenti, allora. – disse Lavi junior, dopo una lunga pausa.

Pausa che al padre parve infinita. Annuì, passandogli il braccio attorno alle spalle e avvicinandosi al suo orecchio per sussurrargli qualcosa di molto importante.

– Sai che ti voglio un mondo di bene e non farei mai volontariamente qualcosa che ti ferisca, vero?

– Sì, papà. Adesso piantala e mollami, è tempo metterci a fare il nostro lavoro.

Una volta libero, Lavi junior scosse piano la testa. Lo zio Kanda innamorato del padre: quello sì, che era difficile da credere. Eppure, doveva essere vero per forza. Solo per lui, faceva determinate concessioni e solo con lui trascorreva volontariamente del tempo, oltre che, ovvio, con Yuu junior. Evitava persino zia Lenalee il più delle volte, se non era strettamente necessario che si incontrassero.

Però adesso sapeva come mai Bookman avesse preso lui come nuovo apprendista, cacciando il padre dal clan. Era questa, dunque, la regola che aveva infranto: si era innamorato. Non era stata colpa sua, dopo tutto. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi sollevato, ma era troppo preoccupato per Yuu.

Sperò vivamente di finire presto e poterlo ripescare dopo il pomeriggio trascorso col padre, prima che il suo, di padre, combinasse un altro guaio. Era certo che sarebbe andando dallo zio dopo cena e doveva fare in modo che Yuu junior non li pescasse in atteggiamenti compromettenti.

No, non si fidava della promessa del padre che sarebbe stato più prudente.

 

Era stato bellissimo allenarsi con il padre, Yuu junior non credeva che lo avrebbe apprezzato tanto. Per una volta non gli aveva sbraitato contro a ogni errore, gli aveva semplicemente fatto vedere dove sbagliava e dato dimostrazione pratica. Quello, aveva gradito particolarmente, vedere il padre in azione, i suoi movimenti perfetti che sognava tanto di essere in grado di eguagliare.

Aveva persino ricevuto dei complimenti. Sentirsi dire che era migliorato, che aveva eseguito bene le posizioni di attacco e difesa, gli aveva dato gioia e fiducia.

Per non parlare della piccola sfida che avevano fatto come gran finale. Sì, Yuu junior era davvero felice e sperava di poter ripetere quegli allenamenti ogni giorno, finché il padre fosse rimasto al Quartier Generale in attesa di una missione.

Ora, tuttavia, era molto curioso di sapere cosa avesse di tanto importante da fare cui lui non poteva assistere. Sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto spiarlo, che se fosse stato scoperto suo padre si sarebbe arrabbiato, ma era troppo curioso. Per cui, a dispetto del suo buon giudizio, lo seguì, scoprendo che si addentrava di nuovo nel boschetto dietro la sede dell'Ordine Oscuro.

– Sei un colossale idiota! – sentì il padre esclamare e si sporse per vedere con chi stesse parlando: suo zio Lavi!

Erano al centro di una radura molto simile a quella dove il padre si era allenato con lui e non poteva avvicinarsi oltre senza essere visto. Per cui, quando estrassero le rispettive Innocence per battersi e si allontanarono di più, i loro discorsi si fecero borbottii indistinti. Apparentemente, si stavano solo allenando, perché mai farlo in segreto?

Tra un colpo e l'altro parlavano, ma non riusciva a capire di cosa, solo che lo zio pareva chiedere perdono, forse per la scenata di quella mattina.

– Mi dispiace Yuu, mi ha preso il panico e non ho trovato altro che una delle tue magliette – si scusò Lavi – ed è stata una pessima scelta, a quanto pare.

Kanda gli scoccò un'occhiata rovente e sbuffo, seccato.

– Già, come se fosse colpa mia se con questa addosso sei eccitante da morire – protestò in tono acido – mi stava tornando duro solo a guardarti.

Lavi rise di gusto a quella confessione non molto delicata.

– Purtroppo, non mi riferivo a me stesso – disse con un sospiro – se n'è accorto anche junior.

– Cosa? – Kanda trasecolò, abbassando la guardia per un momento, l'espressione scioccata.

– Mi dispiace, ha capito tutto – rivelò Lavi – a quanto pare tra me e Bookman ne abbiamo fatto un eccellente apprendista.

– Esattamente cosa è compreso in questo 'tutto'? – chiese Kanda, la voce che gli veniva meno.

– La nostra relazione. Non hai idea della vergogna che ho provato nel sentirmi rimproverare da mio figlio! – esclamò Lavi con enfasi. – Nostro figlio che mi diceva che dobbiamo essere più prudenti!

– Non ha... fatto obiezioni? Credevo ne sarebbe rimasto turbato. – mormorò Kanda, interrompendo lo scontro e avvicinandosi al giovane.

– È un apprendista Bookman, ha la mente aperta come la mia – rispose Lavi – si preoccupa per Yuu junior, invece. Perché la nostra relazione ai loro occhi è un tradimento verso Lenalee.

– Non avrei mai dovuto lasciare che pretendesse di essere lei la madre – disse Kanda, scuotendo la testa.

Lavi gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

– Non potevamo immaginare che sarebbe successo questo – argomentò – e poi all'inizio pensavamo di dir loro la verità, appena abbastanza grandi da capire.

Lavi aveva ragione, il piano iniziale era di far loro un bellissimo discorso sulle meraviglie dell'Innocence, appena abbastanza grandi da poter accettare quella scomoda verità, però... Kanda si vergognava troppo di ammettere una cosa come quella.

– Manterrà il segreto? – chiese, speranzoso. Lavi annuì. – Quindi?

– È intelligente, ci metterà poco a capire anche il resto.

Poteva avere ragione, ma comunque non era certo che le cose sarebbero andate così; se fossero stati più attenti, forse... Kanda sbuffò, rassegnato.

– Cosa vuoi che ti dica? – chiese piano. – Vuoi la mia promessa che, se Lavi junior dovesse capire che l'altro genitore sono io, diremo la verità a entrambi? – Lavi annuì di nuovo. – D'accordo, hai la mia parola.

Lavi gli prese il viso fra le mani, fissandolo intensamente negli occhi.

– Yuu, non devi vergognarti di dirgli che sono soltanto nostri – mormorò e Kanda chinò appena la testa fra le sue mani – capiranno, vedrai.

Non gli lasciò il tempo di rispondere, toccando le sue labbra con le proprie, per poi reclamarle con passione. Kanda gemette e lasciò cadere la spada, cingendo la schiena di Lavi con forza. L'attimo dopo era premuto contro un albero, le mani di Lavi che armeggiavano per svestirlo.

Proprio in quel momento, gli giunse un sonoro 'crack' dal fitto del bosco, dal lato verso la sede dell'Ordine Oscuro. Un ramo spezzato? C'era qualcuno a guardarli? Se sì, chi poteva mai essere?

– Lavi! – esclamò Kanda, scansandolo bruscamente da sé e andando a recuperare la spada.

– Possibile che non si possa stare un minuto tranquilli? – si lamentò il giovane ad alta voce. – Se ci spiava qualcuno – disse poi, rivolto a Kanda – supereremo anche questo, vedrai.

– Davvero? In quale prigione? – ritorse Kanda, caustico, infilandosi fra gli alberi.

Lavi sospirò, incamminandosi dietro di lui.

 

Alla fine non era quel gran segreto, allenarsi da soli la sera nel bosco dietro la sede dell'Ordine Oscuro. Yuu junior davvero non capiva perché il padre e lo zio volessero tenerlo nascosto a tutti i costi, al punto di arrivare a mentirgli. Però, adesso qualcosa di strano stava succedendo.

Il padre e lo zio avevano smesso improvvisamente di combattere e stavano di nuovo discutendo. Sembravano non andare più molto d'accordo e Yuu junior si domandava se potesse essere colpa del loro ritorno, della loro presenza lì.

Le sue ipotesi, però, andarono in frantumi quando lo zio prese il viso del padre fra le mani e poi lo baciò con trasporto; e suo padre lo ricambiava!

Yuu junior non poteva credere ai suoi occhi! Le emozioni lo travolsero e reagì d'istinto, in preda alla confusione. Si alzò dal nascondiglio dal quale aveva fino a quel momento assistito indisturbato alla scena e corse via, incurante di ciò che si parava sul suo cammino.

Doveva parlare con Lavi junior, solo lui poteva spiegargli, solo lui sarebbe riuscito a far andar via quel dolore.

Quando giunse all'ingresso secondario del Quartier Generale dell'Ordine, però, rifletté meglio su quello cui aveva appena assistito. Probabilmente, nella foga del momento, aveva male interpretato. Lo zio era un burlone, magari era solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto, per il quale il padre l'avrebbe punito per bene e dolorosamente...

Sospirò. Il suo stomaco scelse proprio quel momento per farsi sentire e una smorfia di disappunto gli attraversò il viso già corrucciato.

– Yuu! Dov'eri? È un bel po' che ti cerco! – esclamò una voce alle sue spalle, il tono carico di sollievo.

Il giovane si voltò verso chi lo aveva chiamato, incapace di nascondere ciò che gli si agitava dentro. Lavi junior era uguale al padre, guardarlo gli riportava alla mente la scena cui aveva appena assistito. Abbassò gli occhi, incapace di incontrare quelli dell'amico.

Non era più del tutto convinto che parlare con Lavi junior fosse la cosa giusta da fare; e se non gli avesse creduto?

– Io... ero fuori a fare un giro. – mentì.

Lavi junior aveva passato l'ultima mezz'ora a cercarlo disperatamente, preoccupato a morte; che ora Yuu junior gli mentisse così platealmente, lo preoccupava ancora di più.

– Yuu? Qualcosa non va? – chiese, avvicinandosi a lui. – Hai una faccia...

Fece per allungare una mano, nel tentativo di cingergli le spalle e rassicurarlo, ma il giovane scattò, allontanandosi e scacciando la sua mano.

– Non toccarmi! – gli intimò, tremante.

Ora, questo comportamento sì, che non era normale. Cosa poteva essere mai successo?

– Yuu, guardami – lo supplicò, tendendogli entrambe le mani – guardami, sono io, Lavi. Dimmi che è successo, ti prego, mi stai facendo preoccupare da matti. Qualcuno ti ha fatto del male?

Lo chiese, pur sapendo che Yuu junior era forte abbastanza da fare a pezzi chiunque avesse osato mettergli le mani addosso.

– Non voglio parlarne. Mi dispiace, non volevo trattarti così. – borbottò Yuu junior, l'aria pentita.

Sapeva che non era colpa sua, però era così uguale... e non voleva lasciar cadere la questione, doveva immaginarlo.

– È stato qualcosa che ho fatto? – continuò Lavi junior. – Qualcosa che ho detto? Se non me lo dici come posso rimediare? Yuu?

Non avrebbe mai smesso, finché lui non avesse ceduto, sapeva com'era fatto, erano cresciuti insieme.

– Non tu, tuo padre! – esclamò alla fine, portandosi le mani a coprirsi le orecchie. – Ora lasciami in pace.

Lavi junior lo fissò impietrito. Quella confessione prometteva molto male. _Molto_. Perché lui aveva un'idea piuttosto precisa di cosa poteva significare. Accidenti a suo padre e alle sue promesse del cazzo! Lo sapeva che sarebbe andata a finire così.

– Yuu, ora tu vieni con me – ordinò al giovane – ti accompagno nella tua stanza e, con calma, mi racconti tutto quanto. Non accetto un 'no' come risposta, sappilo.

Yuu junior lo fissò, sorpreso dal tono autoritario, poi i suoi lineamenti si rilassarono un poco e quasi parve sul punto di ridere. Annuì, abbracciandolo forte.

– Mi dispiace, so che non hai nessuna colpa. – sussurrò.

Di bene in meglio, i suoi sospetti parevano essere fondati. Avrebbe strangolato il padre più tardi. Ora doveva consolare Yuu.

 

Lavi continuava a guardarsi attorno, alla ricerca di un qualunque indizio che potesse fargli capire chi fosse che li stava spiando, sotto lo sguardo irritato di Kanda.

– È inutile – sibilò a un certo punto il giovane – è buio pesto, cosa speri di trovare, con un occhio solo per giunta?

Ecco anche il sarcasmo, segno che la pazienza di Kanda era davvero giunta al limite. Forse era meglio soprassedere, le luci esterne dell'Ordine Oscuro non illuminavano a sufficienza a quella distanza e all'interno del bosco.

– Hai ragione, è troppo buio – ammise con un sospiro – speravo di trovare qualche traccia che mi permettesse di identificare il nostro guardone.

– Certo – ritorse Kanda – aspettava te.

– Yuu, ora sei davvero cattivo – protestò Lavi, mettendo il broncio; poi scoppiò a ridere e lo abbracciò, nonostante le ovvie proteste che sapeva sarebbero seguite.

– Idiota – sibilò Kanda, divincolandosi – ci hanno appena visto baciarci e tu insisti?!

– Lo sanno tutti quello che c'è fra noi – obiettò Lavi – quelli che non lo sanno e non devono per nessun motivo saperlo si contano sulle dita di una mano e non verrebbero mai dietro a te qui nel bosco. O dietro a me, se fosse.

Kanda smise di colpo di lottare per liberarsi e Lavi ne approfittò per baciarlo sul collo. Ignorando la parte di lui che avrebbe voluto spogliarlo lì su due piedi, Kanda iniziò a considerare le varie ipotesi.

Era vero che tutti gli scienziati erano dalla loro parte e anche quei pochi Finders veterani che erano più spesso al Quartier Generale. Agli altri importava assai poco di quel che facevano. Gli unici di cui non si fidava erano quei due tizi nuovi inviati dalla Sede Centrale, ma anche loro non solo non sarebbero mai andati a cercarli lì, non avevano ragione di sospettare un bel niente. Quanto ai due nemici più pericolosi, l'Ispettore Link e il suo capoccia Lvellie, avevano altro cui pensare e, se mai avessero sospettato di loro, piuttosto che farli seguire in segreto li avrebbero platealmente fatti arrestare da uno squadrone di Crow. Lavi aveva ragione, non c'era una sola persona interessata alla loro relazione, reale o presunta, nell'intero Ordine Oscuro. A parte i loro figli.

Quella realizzazione fece scattare Kanda, che di colpo si sottrasse alle labbra di Lavi prendendogli il viso fra le mani e costringendolo a guardarlo.

– Lo sapevi dall'inizio che erano loro! – accusò.

– No, ci sono arrivato quando mi è passato il panico – si difese Lavi – e, visto che junior già ne era a conoscenza, ho paura che il nostro guardone sia Yuu junior.

Kanda lo mollò di botto, facendolo cadere culo a terra con un gridolino molto poco virile, e si portò una mano al viso, l'aria estremamente contrariata.

– Non ti perdonerà mai, lo sai questo, vero? – disse subito dopo.

Lavi smise di lamentarsi, emise un lungo sospiro e si alzò da terra, scrollandosi gli abiti con le mani finché non fu soddisfatto. Kanda lo scrutava, ora con le braccia conserte, l'aria severa.

– Be', è un testone proprio come te, ma io sono ottimista. Ci lavorerò e riuscirò a farmi accettare. Del resto, prima o poi avremmo almeno dovuto dirgli dei nostri sentimenti, perché comunque conciliare noi, loro e il nostro segreto non è poi così semplice. – Kanda sollevò un sopracciglio con aria eloquente. Sì, Lavi sapeva cosa intendeva dire e allargò le braccia. – D'accordo, avevi ragione anche su questo, organizzarci per stare insieme di nascosto da loro non funziona poi così bene e non può andare avanti in eterno. Contento?

Kanda abbassò il viso e le sue spalle tremarono leggermente. Lavi si portò le mani ai fianchi, con finta aria sdegnata. Stava ridendo di lui! Yuu stava ridendo! Gli afferrò un polso, allontanandogli il braccio dal petto e tirandolo verso di sé, per poi reclamarne le labbra.

Dopo un'iniziale assenza di proteste, Kanda lo scostò piano, costringendolo a fermarsi.

– Il fatto che _probabilmente_ non siamo più in pericolo non ti autorizza a cercare di prendermi qui, in mezzo al bosco a due passi dalla radura. – ammonì. – Dobbiamo essere _certi_.

Lavi unì le loro fronti, offrendo un sorriso comprensivo.

– M'kay, come vuoi – mormorò – torniamo dentro e facciamo qualche domanda.

Kanda sbuffò, liberandosi.

– E a chi? – ritorse e si incamminò per il sentiero. – Desteremmo solo sospetti.

– A Jerry. Lui sa sempre tutto.

Vero. Il cuoco sapeva sempre tutto ciò che bolliva in pentola, per usare un gioco di parole. Di certo, se qualcuno gli stava col fiato sul collo, lui ne sapeva anche il numero di scarpe. Kanda affrettò il passo.

– Benissimo – concordò – ma vai tu e domandi tu. Io ti aspetto in camera.

Oh. Lavi lo fermò per poterlo guardare in viso e capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro; ricevette un brevissimo bacio, che lo convinse delle intenzioni di Yuu.

– Wow, Yuu – sussurrò, sfiorandogli il viso con due dita – non credevo dicessi sul serio.

– Non farmi aspettare. – ordinò il giovane per tutta risposta.

Rimangiandosi un 'agli ordini' che rischiava di far saltare il resto della serata, Lavi proseguì verso la caffetteria.

 

Non molto tempo dopo, qualcuno sgattaiolò con circospezione nella stanza di Kanda, richiuse la porta dietro di sé e sospirò di sollievo.

– Allora? – lo inquisì l'occupante della suddetta stanza.

– Era senz'altro Yuu junior. – Kanda soffocò un'imprecazione molto colorita. – Jerry mi ha detto che Lavi junior lo stava cercando disperatamente, dopo che tu lo hai salutato. Ha anche detto che uno dei Finders li ha sentiti litigare nel corridoio giusto una decina di minuti fa.

– Maledizione! – esclamò Kanda, nell'udire quell'ultima notizia.

– Al contrario, Yuu, sono ottime notizie – affermò Lavi – di certo ora sono insieme e junior lo sta consolando, andrà tutto bene.

Sorrise, sedendo sul letto accanto al giovane e abbracciandosi a lui.

– Come fai a esserne tanto sicuro? – chiese questi.

Lavi rise sommessamente, poi gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, lento e dolce.

– Be', junior sa di noi, cercherà di fargli capire – rispose piano – e Yuu junior ce l'avrà comunque a morte con me e dovrò cercare di riconquistarlo, ma ci posso riuscire. Magari trascorrendo del tempo con lui durante una missione, così che non possa evitarmi. Vedrai che Komui ci darà una mano, in questo senso.

Kanda sospirò. Si prospettavano settimane molto difficili per entrambi loro e di riflesso per i figli.

Accidenti a Lavi e alla sua faciloneria, e accidenti a lui per essergli andato dietro.

– Tch.

– Cosa c'è, non ti piace il mio piano? – chiese Lavi, iniziando a spogliarlo, un sorriso malandrino che gli illuminava il viso.

– Quale dei due? – ritorse Kanda, collaborando nel processo di spogliare entrambi. – Mi sta bene di parlarne con Komui; e credo sia una buona idea di scambiarceli per un po'. – disse poi. – Cerca solo di non fare altri danni, mentre sei con Yuu.

– Cercherò. – promise Lavi, ridendo sommessamente.

Kanda ne cercò le labbra. Non avrebbero dovuto pensare a fare l'amore in un momento come quello e non avevano scuse, ma non riuscivano a fare a meno l'uno dell'altro. Dopo tutto, non c'era molto su cui concentrarsi, a quell'ora di notte, no? No, non avevano scuse. E non gli importava un tubo.

Avrebbero rimesso in riga i figli il giorno seguente, volenti o nolenti.


End file.
